


Falling

by Anonymous101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, F/F, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kwami Swap, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Plagg Swears (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Luka Couffaine, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous101/pseuds/Anonymous101
Summary: Adrien loves Ladybug and only Ladybug. He knows that and that's how it will always be. That's what he always told himself and what he always believed, but then his eyes landed on him. Who would have thought that it would be a guy that made Adrien realize Ladybug wasn't the only person he could fall for?Ryder Nightingale was abandoned at birth and lived in an orphanage for fourteen years before his aunt Clara found out about him. She took him to Paris to live while she was on tour. When he started a new school, he didn't expect much other then another shitty year and a lot of gay jokes. Then he met Adrien Agreste and that complicated a lot of things.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s), Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Original Kwami Charcater(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien woke up and sat up with a groan. He was still in a lot of pain from the akuma fight last night. He was tired and probably bruised in a few places. He let out a groan and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the shower and sat, watched as the bathroom filled with steam. He pulled off his shirt. He could see where Ladybug had used her yoyo to throw him last night. He hadn't thought it had been particularly tight around him, but apparently it had been a lot tighter then he thought. Loving her hurt sometimes. A lot. 

He stepped into the water and let out a soft sigh of pleasure at the feeling. He grabbed his shampoo and poured a small amount onto his hand before rubbing it through his hair. He let out a soft sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. He loved the feeling of a warm shower after a night of fighting someone akumatized. It was absolutely draining and when Ladybug felt like throwing him hard, she did, but he still loved her. He would always love her. 

He washed the shampoo out of his hair and then used his strawberry scented body wash. He tried to be careful not to use too much. It was hard for him to get it. His father didn't like to buy him things like that. Adrien wasn't sure why. He didn't bother asking. His father didn't like to talk about things like that with him. Of course his father didn't like to talk to him most of the time anyways.

Adrien rinsed his body off completely before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth and messed with his hair. He liked to try different things with it. He knew that he wouldn't change anything about it in the end, but it was still fun. He liked to style it like Chat Noir sometimes just to see if he looked that similar without the suit. He kinda did, but he thought he definitely needed the mask and ears he thought, but maybe Alya would be able to figure it out. She was pretty smart and even though he doubted she was trying much anymore, due to her know only worrying about who Hawkmoth was, but if she tried again with him like this, maybe she would figure it out. 

He walked back into his room and opened his drawer, taking out his normal outfit. He dressed himself and then fixed his hair. "Come on Plagg. Get up," Adrien said and the kwami groaned out in annoyance. 

"But I don't wanna. We just got to sleep," Plagg complained, but flew towards Adrien as Adrien grabbed his bag. Adrien smiled and watched as Plagg flew into his cheese cupboard. 

"Come on Plagg. We need to get downstairs to eat breakfast," Adrien said and Plagg flew into Adrien's bag as Adrien left his bedroom.

...

Adrien saw Nino when he arrived and waved with a smile. "Hey Nino," Adrien said. 

"Hey dude. Have you heard about the new student," Nino asked and Adrien shook his head. "Well from what Alya has learned, he's Clara Nightingale's nephew," Nino said and Adrien smiled. 

"Well let's make sure he has a good first day, definitely not as chaotic as mine was," Adrien said and recalled how his first day had been spent with Marinette hating him and also becoming Chat Noir. Definitely not the best first day.

"I think that's him," Adrien heard Alya say, who was now standing by them. She was looking at a limo approaching. 

...

Ryder woke up later then he planned. It was still early, but he'd hoped to be up earlier, if anything to motivate himself for the day. He wasn't sure he was ready. He had never actually went to a real school before. The orphanage he'd lived in had taught them there, so all the people who you slept and lived with were the people you learned with. This however was completely different. He didn't know anybody here and while being his aunts nephew might help save him a little trouble, he knew that Chloe Bourgeois went to this school and from everything he'd found out, was that she was kinda a bitch.

He took a quick shower, hissing slightly as the water ran over a cut. He had a tendency to injure himself doing just about anything. He'd managed to drop a knife that had cut his leg open. It hadn't been too deep, but God did it hurt. He stepped out after he finished and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

He walked back to his room and opened his closet. His aunt had bought him a lot of new clothes and it was nice to have some newer stuff. He wore his favorite outfit he'd put together when they'd been shopping. His favorite part was honestly the beanie. His hair was pretty wild and he couldn't control it. Ever. 

He checked the time on his phone and saw a message from his aunt that said the limo was there. He hadn't really wanted a limo. He would already be stared at. The limo was not gonna help, but she'd insisted and since he couldn't drive, he didn't have much of a choice. 

He walked out of the apartment room, grabbing his bag that hung by the door and ran down the hall. He was actually staying at the hotel Chloe's father owned, but he hadn't ran in to her yet. Of course he hadn't left his room in the two weeks he'd been in Paris much. He got into the elevator and reached the lobby and ran to the limo. He saw a blond girl also standing by a limo and assumed it was Chloe. He made sure to git into the limo before she could see him, not wanting much drama at the moment. He heard her footsteps and yelled to the driver,"Please get me out of here before she gets here," he said and the driver shrugged and began to drive. 

Ryder pressed his head into his hands. Today was already feeling strange. He reached into his bag and pulled out his necklace. He played with the ring that sat next to the small rainbow pendant. He'd never worn either before. They were the only thing he had from his parents. He just couldn't get himself to wear them. He couldn't let go of the fact that they had abandoned him at birth.Clara had attempted to explain why once, but she struggled. He thought that even she didn't get it, but he didn't know. He'd never known his parents obviously.

When he arrived, he could see some people staring at the limo and he let out a sigh. It's not like he was her son or had done anything incredible. Maybe they thought he had been around her his whole life. Actually, that may be a good idea. He didn't want to admit to being abandoned. Not that he was embarrassed, he just didn't want to talk about it. 

"Would you like me to come and get you for lunch," the driver asked. 

"No. I'll be fine, but thank you," Ryder replied before steeping out of the limo. He stepped forward and immediately tripped. "I fucking hate everything," he said, although it was slightly muffled by the ground. 

"Are you okay," a voice said and Ryder looked up. He saw a blond boy standing in front of him, his hand out. Ryder flushed pink. He knew this guy. It was Adrien Agreste, the model. He was definitely more attractive in person then on covers of fashion magazines.

"No, but this happens enough that I'm used to it," Ryder said with a pained chuckle. He took Adrien's hand and stood, but then fell forward again because of the strength Adrien used to pull him up and fell on top of him. They ended up with Ryder straddling Adrien. He jumped off quickly and covered his face. "I'm so sorry," Ryder said and could feel tears forming. He was in a lot of pain and he'd already made a fool of himself. He'd only been there for a couple minutes and was already certainly going to be the laughingstock of the school.

"It's fine," Adrien said and reached out to touch the other boys shoulder to reassure him, but the boy ran inside and Adrien watched frozen. He couldn't believe he'd been part of ruining this kids day, even if not intentional. "I'll make it up to you. I promise," Adrien whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder wiped his eyes in the mirror and sighed softly. He fixed his hair and let out a painful sigh. "First days suck," he whispered and walked out. He knew where his classes were since he'd gotten a tour over a week ago. Luckily nobody had been there then. 

He walked into class and saw that not everybody was there yet. He was quick to walk to the back of the room. From what he knew, nobody sat here yet which would be nice. Sure being alone sucked, but he didn't want to mess up again today. 

As people starred to enter, he saw the boy from earlier, Adrien. There eyes met and Ryder flushed and looked down at his desk. Could this get any worse? 

"May I sit here." Yes. Things could get worse. 

Ryder turned and looked into Adrien's eyes. The best answer was no, to escape future embarrassment, but that was extremely rude to say. Adrien hadn't don't anything to him. 

"Yeah, sure," Ryder stumbled out and Adrien smiled and sat next to him. 

It was silent for a long moment, neither knowing what to say. "Are you okay," Adrien asked and Ryder bit his lip. He didn't want to lie, but would Adrien feel bad for him if he was honest? 

"I've been through worse," Ryder replied, then realized Adrien probably would feel worse for him by saying that. "But I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Ryder whispered and heard a soft cough. 

He turned and saw a girl he hadn't seen earlier. She had brown hair and wore an orange jacket. "Uhm, I'm sorry, but this is my seat," she said and he flushed deeply. She was being nice at least. He turned and saw that, all though still looking kind as usual, Adrien's expression seemed to get slightly more tense. 

"I apologize Lila, but may we have this seat, just for today," Adrien said, smooth and kind, like Ryder assumed he always spoke. 

"But where would I sit," Lila asked. Ryder studied her. He stared into her eyes, while she looked at Adrien. He was usually able to tell a lot of people, but she was careful to hid her personality. He wasn't sure why and he didn't want to assume anything about someone he knew nothing about, but he wasn't sure she was as kind as she was acting. 

"The spot by Nino is free," Adrien said and she looked like she wanted to say more, but instead just smiled before turning and walking away. 

"I would've moved," Ryder said softly and Adrien shook his head softly. 

"She just wanted to sit by me," he said and looked away for a moment before turning towards me and smiled. "I know things were awkward earlier, but I would like to be friends," Adrien said and honestly the smile enough was enough to make Ryder like him. 

"As long as your okay with the fact that I'll probably do something earlier again," he said and then blushed deeply. "That didn't come out right," he said quickly. "I didn't mean I'd straddle you again," he said and looked at Adrien shyly before the other started laughing. 

Ryder looked away and felt the years forming again. "Wait. I wasn't laughing at you," Adrien said and turned Ryder toward him. "It's just, cute, how nervous you were," Adrien said and now both boys were blushing and then laughed. 

"God this got awkward," Ryder said and Adrien nodded and stuck his hand out. 

'Adrien Agreste," Adrien said, once again wearing that gorgeous smile of his. 

Ryder took Adrien's hand with a shy smiled. "Ryder. Ryder Nightingale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry. The rest will be longer. Just feeling a little lazy honestly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, this chapters been done for like three weeks. I just forgot to post it lol

The rest of the day is best described as just long. People still asked Ryder about his aunt, but now he had Adrien trying to help calm down the chaos. "People acted this way towards me sometimes, but usually all they want is an autograph," Adrien whispered to Ryder and Ryder chuckled softly. 

He sat with Adrien and some of Adrien's friends at lunch. They were all nice enough. He didn't have much to compare to though. He'd had friends, but they were mostly just because they all lived together. You kinda just had to get along. 

Lila kept trying to get close to him which made him a little uncomfortable. He didn't like when people tried to push themselves onto him too hard, in any way. That's one thing he liked about Adrien. Adrien never pushed too much. He seemed to be able to tell when Ryder was uncomfortable, although from what Ryder heard, other than an awkward misunderstanding with Marinette when he first arrived, things went alright. Also there was that akuma thing that happened that day. 

Ryder was put into a choir class, most likely because everyone seemed to think just by being related to Clara Nightingale meant that he could sing. He didn't really like singing in front of people though, so he hoped they would let him swap that class for anything else. He'd take having to run laps for a gym class over singing in front of a group of strangers.

By the time his final class ended, he was completely exhausted. He waved to everyone and quickly got in the limo and rested his head against the seat. "How was your first day sir," the driver asked and Ryder cringed at the word sir. He did not want to be referred to that formally by any human. 

"It was okay I guess and please. Ryder is fine. No need for sir or anything," Ryder said and the driver nodded once before beginning to drive and closing the little window thing. 

The drive back to the hotel gave him time to think. He had friends or at least he thinks they want to be his friends. Of course it could just be a pity thing. It was his first day after all. He’d just have to see. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Adrien which really sucked. He didn’t want to fall for the blond boy. He couldn’t do that. He didn’t even really know the guy. Maybe he was actually an asshole and was just going to use him. It wouldn’t be the first time. Ryder was easy to manipulate if the signs weren’t perfectly clear. But Adrien seemed genuine. He’d been getting better at seeing the signs of a liar. 

Hell, he’d thought Clara might have been lying to him and this was just a charity case, but it had been genuine. He’d actually gotten a DNA test before he agreed to go with her. It hurt her feelings, but he had to be sure. He let out a sigh and shook his head. Why couldn’t he just be optimistic and hopeful about things for once? It would be a nice change. 

He played with his necklace, trying to calm down, and contemplated putting it on. He felt that he should wear it and the ring at least once, but it just felt so wrong. They were his parents and he just couldn’t do it. They abandoned him and when he asked Clara why, she hadn’t said anything so obviously there wasn’t much of a reason why. He let out a soft sigh and tossed the jewelry into his bag. 

When he got to the hotel, he thanked his driver before jogging to the elevator and headed up to his room. He hummed along with the cheesy elevator music. He walked to his room, unlocked it and immediately went to his bed and laid on it face first. He wanted to just go to sleep and hopefully die, but he was hungry and knew that he needed to eat. 

He headed to the small kitchen that his room provided and opened the fridge. He didn’t have much right now. He’d probably need to ask Clara for some grocery money. He could just order room service, but he would rather make his own food. It was the one thing that he knew how to do pretty well. 

He let out a sigh. “I should probably just text her now and ask her for money. It’s still pretty early anyways. I can get some shopping done now I guess,” Ryder whispered and quickly texted his aunt, asking for a little grocery money. He hoped she wouldn’t go overboard and give him a shit ton. He really didn’t have the room for a lot of groceries anyways. He guessed that nobody expected him to actually cook anyways. He could get literally anything he wanted. 

His phone pinged and he saw a notification from his bank that he’d been sent $1000. He let out a sigh, but texted her a quick thank you. For all he knew, it was just one of her assistants doing it anyways. She had a concert soon so she probably didn’t have time to check her phone. 

He grabbed his earbuds and his mp3 player. (Yes he had an mp3 player and a phone that could probably play music much better than the mp3 player. He had his reasons for keeping it) He grabbed the card his aunt had given him and shoved it in his front pocket. He didn’t carry the card with him often because he really did not like spending money. He had to save up for months to get a lot of the things he wanted. Well really anything he wanted. His laptop had taken months and that had been stolen after a few weeks. Well it was more complicated than that…

He shook his head and walked out of his room and decided to take the stairs. He put in his headphones and put his playlist on shuffle. He sang softly to himself as he continued the descent. When he got to the lobby, a few people waved at him, but seemed to get the hint that he really didn’t want to talk. 

He walked out the front doors and began to head to the nearest grocery store. He chose to go to a smaller store, that way he’d be a little less likely to be recognized for who he actually was. He didn’t want to really deal with people asking questions about Clara. The hardest part is that he was so lost in the lies he’d told everyone about his relationship with Clara and how well he knew her. Technically everything he said was kinda true. All the details about her concerts were true. He’d researched a lot. He’d even learned what the VIP access was like at her specific concerts since people mentioned the fact that he would probably get that, which he actually would according to Clara if he ever wanted to go to one.

He entered the store and grabbed a basket. He sang along with the music playing, still quiet enough to not be heard by anyone else. He bought a bunch of random small things, not wanting to spend everything at once. This money should last him the month pretty easily. He’d probably make tacos or something for tonight and probably lunch tomorrow. 

As he heads to check out, a car flies through the front door of the store. Ryder backs up slowly. “What the fuck,” he whispers, peaking out the gaping hole in the wall, but doesn’t see much and looks back at his basket. “It would be pretty fucked up if I just left with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why that's the line I ended the chapter with, but I liked it so I used it and that's a basic description of my life.


End file.
